Midnight Text of Monsters
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Red teaches Green to use a mobile phone, and gets midnight texts as a result.


Renny: I know what I said about my rules and all, but this is just an adorable One-Shot I wrote down the summary of, and I wanted to write it because yeah. Anyway, this is set during the RGB Arc, so Red and Green are eleven, got it? It'll say so in the story anyway.

Red: Um-

Renny: No words. Other than the disclaimer.

Red: Right . . . Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

Red was a bit shocked to learn that Green didn't know how to use a mobile phone. He was a bit less shocked about that when he realised Green didn't even have one. It was simple logic- if he didn't have a mobile phone, Green wouldn't know how to use one.

So Red, being the nice person he was, got Green a mobile phone to teach him how to use one. Honestly, it was a weird thing, teaching the Grandson of Professor Oak how to use something like a mobile phone. However, Red shut himself up from laughing, because Green looked genuinely interested for once.

So far he could- turn it on, call people, type numbers, use the contacts list, and turn it off. Red was planning on getting Green to text next, but the whole thing was so confusing to Green he decided to just let him be for a while before Green got confused again.

Even turning the phone on was a task for him, anyway. Texting would be even worse.

So he lay in bed, trying to go to sleep, and tried to ignore the sound of Pika scampering around the house in his never-gonna-be-broken habit of foraging for food in the dead of night.

Red rolled his eyes when Pika passed his door again, but then jumped as he heard his mobile phone give a quiet beep, like it always did when someone texted him. The eleven year old quickly grabbed it, wondering who the heck would even text him at this time of night, and tapped the screen to see the text.

**HI.**

It was from Green.

Well, looked like he sort of got the texting thing down then.

Red quickly sent a reply back, hoping to see if Green could actually use the texting thing on the phone.

**Hey, Green. What's up?**

**THS ID WAT YOU CALED TEXIN, RIGT?**

Red chuckled. Looked like Green couldn't get the right letters, but at least it was still readable to some degree.

**Yeah. **He typed back. **But I think you might need some practise. What's wrong with the keyboard?**

**HY ID IT ON SREEN..?**

Red blinked at that. He sort of got it, but he'd have to ask Green to repeat it just to make sure he wasn't assuming wrong.

**Your spelling is horrible. Try using a stylus or something.**

**AM UING IT.**

**Then why is your spelling so horrible?**

**SAJING.**

Again, Red was confused. He shook his head and decided to ask Green his original question, ignoring the weird word that he just got back.

**What does 'HY ID IT ON SREEN' mean? Try and get it right, ok?**

**WHY ID IT ON SCEEN.?**

'Why is it on screen?' Green was asking. Red rolled his eyes. It was a touchscreen phone, of course it'd be on screen. But Green didn't really know that, so Red replied back with the best explanation he could think of at the moment.

**It's a touchscreen mobile phone, the keyboard's there because there's nowhere else for it to go.**

**DAIY SAD IF WS MENT TO BE ON FONE, NUT SCEEN. **

**She probably meant the older ones. The touchscreen phone is a new one, go look up phone models on the internet or something.**

**BU I CA'T USE LATOP.**

**Why not?**

**GRAPA SAD I BREK ID.**

Red snorted. Green, despite what most people think, wasn't actually that good with technology, to the point where if he wasn't under supervision, then he'd probably break it. It was a miracle he'd managed to keep his pokedex around for this long.

Wait a second.

**You're using the mobile without anyone else near you, aren't you?**

**YE, WHY?**

**Green, I told you not to do that unless someone like me or Professor Oak was present!**

**BOO HOO.**

Oh, so he got that right then.

**Green, go to bed. Now.**

Red almost shut off his phone to prevent Green from texting him again, but then a new message stopped him. He clicked it cautiously, and blinked when he read it.

**CAN'R SLEEP.**

Why not? Red frowned as he tried to figure out reasons why Green of all people would have insomnia, and why he would text Red, who was meant to be asleep. He didn't know any good reasons, so Red sighed and played along.

**Ok, and why not?**

**I CAN'T SLEEP.**

**Yeah, I get it, but why can't you sleep? Are you ok?**

There was no answer for another few seconds. Red almost gave up, thinking that Green had fallen asleep anyway, and jumped when another message popped up again.

**I'S SCARED OD DRAK. OF WAT'S IN IT.**

Red deciphered the message and nearly cried out loud when he figured it out. 'I'm scared of dark. Of what's in it.' He frowned, swallowing his cry, and texted back to the poor boy.

**I'll be over in ten minutes. Turn off your phone, ok?**

**BU LIGT ID NO SCARY.**

**Get a torch.**

**DON'R HA ONE.**

Red sighed and started getting dressed, pausing occasionally to text Green back as quick as he could.

**Then close your eyes and pretend you're in a bright place.**

**TO SCARED.**

**Ok fine, keep the phone on.**

By the time he'd done getting dressed, Pika had come into his room, and was looking at him curiously. Red sighed and told the rat what was going on, and quickly left the room before Pika could even get angry at him for ditching in the middle of the night for someone Pika didn't like for reasons Red didn't want to know.

He made his way down the road to where Green's house was, and finally reached it after about six minutes of walking, two of which were spent texting Green comfort, and trying to figure out what the heck Green was trying to say.

'Sajing'.

Now Red understood what it meant. Green was shaking too much to actually calm down and use the stylus properly, so his spelling was horrible and he couldn't really take the time to correct it because he was way too scared for his own good.

He went around the back of the Oak house, and found Green's bedroom. He knew it was Green's because he could clearly see a tiny bit of light coming from the window, and he quickly grabbed some of the ivy that was conveniently hanging from the rooftop to climb up. Luckily enough, Green always left his bedroom window open, and Red was able to climb through and quickly close it before anyone saw him.

The light he saw was coming from under the bed. He was confused, again, for a second, before he sighed and crouched down, lifting up the bed sheet to see under the bed itself.

"Hey." He said.

Green said nothing, but he sort of half-waved and then went back to clutching his phone in terror. Red reached out to try and help him out, but Green shrank away and shook his head, closing his eyes tightly.

"Green, come on." Red sighed. "What's the matter? If you're scared of the dark, then you don't need to worry. I'm here."

"N-not that." Green whispered. His eyes were still shut.

"Then why are you hiding under the bed?"

"Simple l-logic. If you hide in the p-place the monsters are, they can't get into the hiding place. And . . . if you can't s-see them, they can't see you." Green mumbled.

Red rolled his eyes. It was sort of cute the way Green described it, almost like a little kid's logic, but he wondered if Green had ever been told that monsters under his bed or anywhere else was just make belief. Or maybe he had been told but it hadn't sunk it as it should have done.

So, he thought, that's how this is gonna go down then. He quickly stood, and looked around, making it look like he was looking for something in particular.

"Where bouts are these monsters then?" Red asked Green.

"I-I dunno . . ." He heard Green whisper back.

Red smiled and turned around, going over to Green's cupboard. He opened it and looked inside for a few seconds, making a show of looking through the entire thing, and then went on to other places the 'monsters' could be hiding. After a few minutes, he noticed Green slowly inching out from under the bed each time he said 'nothing here'. When he was finally done, Red turned around and grinned at Green.

Green blinked back, still looking scared, and climbed onto his bed. He wrapped the blankets around himself and huddled in them, watching Red.

"No monsters." Red reported. He got onto the bed as well, and gently unwrapped Green, who didn't say a word. Red pulled the blankets over their heads, and made them into a sort of tent.

"N-no monsters." Green mumbled to him. "Right?"

"Checked everywhere. And since you were guarding the bed, that means that they won't come back." Red said. He was getting into this, but he didn't mind. It kept Green happy, and that was something Red barely ever saw.

"T-thank you. For coming over." Green said quietly.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, tomorrow maybe I can teach you how to use the text keyboard properly?" Red suggested.

"Then I won't be so horrible at spelling on it?"

Red sort of felt bad for saying that, even if it was true, when Green was this scared. But he nodded anyway and put an arm around Green, resting his chin on top of the boy's head.

"Yeah, and we can have little conversations before bed as well." Red told him. "You know, so you can tell me if you've found any monsters."

Luckily, Green seemed to get the joke, and he giggled a little.

**oooo**

**-The next morning-**

"Green, wake up! Breakfast." Daisy called through the door. She knocked another time and frowned when her baby brother didn't answer.

The young woman rolled her eyes and placed the tray down on the floor. The family pet Eevee was well behaved enough not to eat stuff meant for people, and Lucky, her Chansey, would keep her in line if she tried to. Daisy pushed the door open quietly, thinking that maybe Green had overslept- he did it sometimes- and was surprised when she saw the big bundle of bed sheets.

Frowning, she wondered when Green got into the habit of making a cocoon for himself in the night. Daisy walked over and gently pulled back the covers, and gasped silently when she saw why the sheets were like that.

Red lay sort of half-curled up, half-lying on his back, with Green curled on his chest like a Meowth or something. Red's arms were wrapped around Green's protectively, and Green was clutching at Red like he used to when he had nightmares about monsters and such, only it was Daisy who he'd clung to.

The young woman, happy her baby brother found someone else to help him through bad times, smiled and pulled the covers back over the two just as gently as she had taken them away before. Daisy got the breakfast tray from outside the room and placed it on Green's bedside table, and briefly wondered if there was enough for two.

She smiled and went downstairs to tell Red's parents where he was.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: One night and I finished it. God I wish my fanfics would be like that. Anyway, read, review and comment!


End file.
